


put your sweet lips on my lips

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Sugawara Koushi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Asahi is welcomed home with searing kisses pressed against his neck and jaw.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	put your sweet lips on my lips

Asahi is welcomed home with searing kisses pressed against his neck and jaw. 

Suga grabs him by the shirt and tugs him closer; the trail of moisture left by their lips burns Asahi in the very best way. His hands find Suga’s waist, skim up under the hem of their shirt to find their stomach. Suga sighs against him, melting so they’re even closer, so that Asahi isn’t sure who’s holding up whom.

“Hi,” he says, his voice husky, and Suga looks at him with bright eyes and an affectionate smile. 

“Hi,” they agree. They grasp at the back of his neck and kiss his mouth, and Asahi craves the heat they bring. His hands clench into fists, grabbing at the fabric of Suga’s shirt. Suga hums and wraps their arms around Asahi’s waist. “How was your conference?”

“It was really good,” Asahi answers. “Very educational. I’ll tell you more later. I’m guessing you don’t want the details right now.”

Suga hums and kisses his mouth again. Their hands slide down to cup his ass. “You know me so well.”

“It wasn’t exactly hard to figure out,” Asahi mumbles. He leans down to touch their foreheads together. “Daichi isn’t home yet?”

“He was stopping to get some groceries,” Suga answers. “He wanted to make you a special dinner to welcome you home.”

Asahi’s face burns. “He doesn’t have to do that.”

Suga squeezes Asahi’s ass, and Asahi shudders under their touch. “We missed you, baby,” they answer. 

Asahi grabs Suga’s thighs and waist, hoisting them up easily. Their legs wrap around his hips and their arms around his neck, and Asahi spins and presses their back into the wall. “I missed you,” he says, and he’s met with another of Suga’s loving smiles. 

Their lips meet again, and Asahi parts his so Suga can push inside with their tongue, smoothing it along the roof of his mouth. Suga grabs at the elastic containing Asahi’s hair and tugs gently until they’ve released it from the bun Asahi had crafted this morning, letting it fall down onto his shoulders. Suga runs their hand through it gently, working out any leftover tangles, and Asahi breaks their kiss to lean in and bury his nose in Suga’s neck.

“That’s really nice,” Asahi says as they continue to card through his hair. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, surrounded by Suga’s comforting scent and the warmth of their skin. Asahi thinks he could stay here forever. 

Suga chooses that moment to tug, hard, and Asahi’s neck snaps back, forcing him to meet Suga’s eyes, which are hungry and wanting.

“Is that how it is?” Asahi murmurs, his eyes falling half-closed. 

Suga hums their affirmation, their tongue flicking out to run along their lips. Asahi chews on the inside of his bottom lip and swallows. 

“That’s absolutely how it is,” Suga responds.

When they kiss again, the sweetness of before has been replaced by frenzied desire. Suga doesn’t let go of the hold they have on Asahi’s hair; they pull at it, and Asahi moans into their mouth. Suga moans back, and Asahi can already feel desperation in his bones, yearning to pull Suga closer, closer still, to have them pressed against him, buried within him, until there’s nothing between them. He’s shaking when he pulls away.

“Will Dai be home soon?” he mumbles. “I want both of you.”

“Let’s ask,” Suga says. 

They accomplish this by pulling out their phone, aiming the camera at both of them, and sinking their teeth into Asahi’s neck, causing Asahi to cry out and nearly drop Suga. Suga’s smirking when they show him the picture. The caption reads  _ home soon? _

Daichi doesn’t send a picture back, just a quick  _ tne minutes _ . Asahi wonders if he’s shaking as hard as Asahi himself; he never allows typos in his texting.

“Couch,” Asahi says, tightening his grip on Suga. “If you’re gonna keep playing mean like that I won’t be able to hold you up.”

“You love it,” Suga says, their hand finding Asahi’s jaw.

Asahi nods. “I do, but I won’t love if you sprain your ankle because I drop you.”

“Fair enough.”

Asahi carries them over to the couch and sets them gently back on the floor. Suga immediately pushes against his chest, forcing him down onto the seat and following him, crawling into his lap with their thighs pressed on either side of his. They work at the buttons of his shirt, and Asahi is satisfied to find they have at least a little trouble; they’re not as shaky as he is, but they’re still trembling a bit, affected by what they’re doing just as much as Asahi is. They run their hand down the expanse of exposed skin.

“Fuck,” Suga mutters. They sit back, and Asahi thinks he sees admiration on their face. “Asahi, god. You’re so beautiful.”

“Says you,” Asahi says, reaching up to run his fingers through Suga’s silky soft hair. 

“Yes, says me,” Suga answers. They roll their hips, just so, and Asahi feels their dick brush against his leg. Asahi takes in a shuddery breath and guides Suga’s mouth back against his own. 

Asahi loses himself in his partner, their sweet mouth against his, against his cheek and jaw and neck, the pads of their fingers dragging softly down his chest. Asahi wraps his arms around their waist and pulls them closer still, so their chests are flush against each other. Somewhere in the distance Asahi recognizes the sound of the door opening, but he can’t force himself away from Suga long enough to acknowledge Daichi as he steps through the entrance.

"Couldn't wait?" Daichi asks, and Suga moves their mouth away from Asahi. They swipe their thumb along his bottom lip, swollen and red, and look back at Daichi with a grin.

"He's not even naked yet," they say. 

Asahi's head falls back against the couch. "Hi, Daichi," he breathes. Daichi crosses the room and nudges Suga out of the way enough to lean down and kiss Asahi, needy and hot. He slips his tongue into Asahi's mouth and is reaching to grasp at his face when a bag slides down his arm and collides with Suga's back. 

"Dai," Suga whines, slipping off Asahi's lap fully and sitting beside him. Daichi occupies the space they'd been taking and slots one knee between Asahi's knees. Asahi whimpers, and suddenly Daichi's weight is gone as Suga pushes him off. Daichi laughs as he goes down. "Go put the groceries away, asshole."

"Assuming you didn't smash them all," Daichi retorts.

Suga grabs his jaw and pulls him in for a quick kiss. "If they're smashed it's your fault."

"I think it's Asahi's," Daichi says.

Asahi frowns. "I didn't even do anything."

As if on cue, they lean in to kiss his cheeks together. "You came home," Daichi says. 

"Looking absolutely irresistible," Suga adds. 

"I can go," Asahi offers, and he's met with sharp gasps from his partners.

"Don't you dare," Suga says, just as Daichi says, "You better not.”

Asahi turns to Daichi. He runs a hand down his chest, toys with the waistband of his jeans, brushes a finger along the outline of his cock. Daichi swears. "Then go put the groceries away and meet us in the bedroom."

Daichi shakes his head and gives Asahi one last kiss before taking the bags into the kitchen, and Suga grabs Asahi's hand, pulling him off the couch and into their arms. They strip him of his shirt and leave it on the couch cushion.

"Come on, love," Suga says, leading Asahi into the bedroom. "I want to show you how much I missed you."

"Haven't you already showed me?" Asahi asks.

Suga shakes their head. Reaching the bedroom, they push him down on the bed and fuss with the button of his slacks. "I haven't even begun to show you."

They get the button popped and Asahi grabs them by the waist, hiking them up so he can kiss them again. He flips them so he's on top, his hair falling down into Suga’s face as their hands roam up and down his sides; one slips down between them to undo Asahi’s zipper. 

“You’re not gonna let Daichi help at all?” Asahi asks, his mouth still against Suga’s as they slip his pants down over his ass.

“Not my fault he’s taking so long,” Suga says. Their hands find the muscle of Asahi’s ass and knead into it, and Asahi groans and pitches forward onto his forearms. He rests his head against Suga’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you a pretty picture,” Daichi says, and Asahi lifts his head to find him leaning against the doorframe, a handsome smirk painted across his face. “Face down, ass up. You look half wrecked already, babe.”

“It’s Suga’s fault,” Asahi says, not even reddening the way he usually does. He missed them too much to be embarrassed about demonstrating how much he wants them now. 

“It usually is,” Daichi agrees. He joins them, kneeling behind Asahi, peeling him gently away from Suga and wrapping his arms around Asahi’s waist.

“I resent that remark,” Suga says, even as they follow Asahi up into a seated position. Their mouth finds his chest, and Daichi’s finds his shoulders. Asahi shivers and reaches back to hold Daichi to him with one hand and Suga against him with the other. He rolls his hips forward into Suga’s thigh, and Suga’s eyes fall shut as they grind back against him, moaning Asahi’s name quietly against his skin. Daichi gently pulls out of Asahi’s grasp long enough to lose his own shirt, and when he comes back he presses his chest against Asahi’s back and reaches around to take Suga’s off, too. Asahi wonders why he didn’t think to do that himself.

“Koushi,” Daichi whispers. “We should switch sides if you wanna do what we talked about.”

“What did you talk about?” Asahi asks, immediately on edge, but Suga nods, their head bobbing up and down quickly as they shift around to Asahi’s back. Daichi comes around to his front and kisses him.

“Relax,” Suga says into his ear. They nibble at his earlobe, causing him to break out in goosebumps. “It’s nothing bad.”

Daichi breaks their kiss but leaves his nose shoved against Asahi’s. “We were fooling around a couple nights ago and Koushi couldn’t stop talking about you,” he says. His mouth lifts in a smile. “Specifically they couldn’t stop talking about your ass.”

“It’s a good ass,” Suga says, and their hands slip down into his boxers to cup the ass in question. Asahi feels his apprehension melting out of him with their continued touch. 

“Good to know I’m useful for something around here,” Asahi jokes, and Suga’s hands slip back out of his underwear. They smack him, hard, and Asahi lets out a quiet moan.

“Talk shit, get hit,” Suga says, frowning.

“He likes it, though,” Daichi observes. He pulls back to see the way Asahi’s pupils have widened. “So maybe talk shit, don’t get hit.”

“I wasn’t being serious,” Asahi huffs. 

Suga presses a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, and Asahi sighs, relaxing against them. “I know,” they say quietly. “I just love you a lot and I want you to remember how loved you are.”

“I do know,” Asahi answers. “You both love me very much. I know.”

Daichi’s gaze softens, and he brings a hand up to cup Asahi’s jaw. “We do love you very much.”

“I love you, too,” Asahi says. “Both of you. More than I can say.”

Suga’s arms enfold his waist, their head coming to rest against his back, and Daichi winds his hands through Asahi’s hair and presses their foreheads together. Asahi loves these moments, the moments where they get totally wrapped up in each other, all other priorities forgotten as they express their affection for each other. It’s these moments where Asahi can feel the love radiating between them the most.

Suga presses a kiss between his shoulder blades and sits up again. “You distracted me with the lovesick thing.”

“Can’t help it,” Asahi answers. “I am lovesick, and so are you.”

“Mm,” Suga answers. They slide his boxers down, exposing the last of him, and they and Daichi fling their own pants off as well. Suga can’t seem to stop touching Asahi’s ass, their fingers pushing into his skin, brushing against his hole and then skirting away. Asahi turns his head and quirks an eyebrow at them.

“Are you going to actually do something or just tease me all night?” he asks.

“Can’t it be both?” Suga asks, and Daichi sinks his teeth into Asahi’s neck, distracting him very effectively. He cries out Daichi’s name and encircles his waist with his arms, pulling him closer. Suga kisses his middle back, a pattern Asahi can’t decipher with Daichi’s mouth also on his skin, and then his lower back, and finally the flesh of his ass.

“Oh,” Asahi chokes out. “That’s what you meant.”

“They haven’t stopped talking about it,” Daichi lifts his lips from Asahi just long enough to interject. 

Asahi can feel Suga smile against his skin just before they run their tongue along Asahi’s hole. Asahi shivers and falls forward, letting Daichi take his weight and adjusting so Suga has better access. Suga’s tongue finds him again, slowly, deliberately teasing his outside. Daichi runs a hand through Asahi’s hair and kisses his cheek.

“Wish you could see,” he says into the shell of his ear, leaving goosebumps on Asahi’s skin. “They look incredible like this.”

Suga licks inside him then, and Asahi shouts, digging his forehead into Daichi’s shoulder until Suga pulls back again. They slip a finger inside, working their tongue around the rim, back to the snail’s pace they’d set before, and the whine of  _ “Koushi!” _ that Asahi lets out is muffled by Daichi’s skin. Daichi’s nails scrape Asahi’s scalp, equal parts comforting and painful, and Asahi sighs deep and lets his eyes fall shut, stops trying to force Suga’s pace, just lets himself enjoy the experience. Daichi kisses down his neck as Suga adds a second finger, scissoring inside him. Asahi reaches a hand to pull Daichi back up to his mouth to kiss him properly, and with his free hand he slips his grip from Daichi’s waist and finds his dick.

Daichi’s head drops backward as he sighs. Asahi mouths at his Adam’s apple and strokes him leisurely. Suga pulls their mouth away from Asahi and sits up to observe for a moment, pressing a kiss against the skin of Asahi’s shoulder as they do.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Suga whispers, and Asahi’s eyes slide their way.

“Breathtaking,” Asahi agrees, and Daichi sighs again.

Suga adds a third finger then, sitting up still and resting their chin on Asahi’s shoulder to continue watching Daichi. Asahi works him easily, almost lazily, the same way Suga’s opening him, and Daichi doesn’t protest at all. Asahi uses his thumb to trace Daichi’s slit, and he’s rewarded with a quiet hiss of his name. Suga places one hand on Asahi’s lower back to warn him, then withdraws their hand and kisses his cheek.

“Koushi?” Asahi mumbles, suddenly empty.   
“Be right back, love,” they answer, kissing his cheek again, and they hop out of bed.

“They want to kiss you,” Daichi explains, slightly breathless, and Asahi nods.

Without Suga behind him it’s easier to lean over and take Daichi into his mouth, so he does. Daichi cries loud, and his grip in Asahi’s hair tightens. 

“That’s gonna make it harder,” Daichi observes, and Asahi answers by swallowing around him. He pulls his mouth away and looks up at Daichi.

“I’m sure they won’t mind waiting until I’ve gotten you off,” he says, and Daichi moans as Asahi takes him back down his throat. 

“Big assumption,” Suga says, crawling back into bed and placing their hands on both of Asahi’s hips, “but not wrong.”

“Koushi, are you--fuck, Asa--are you gonna fuck him?” Daichi asks.

“I was thinking about it,” Suga replies, tapping a finger against Asahi’s ass, and Asahi moans around Daichi, causing Daichi to moan, too. “Guess that answers that. Daichi, hand me the lube, please?”

Asahi pulls away from Daichi long enough for him to grab the lube off the side table and then goes immediately back to his task, running his tongue along the bottom of Daichi’s shaft. Suga keeps one hand pressed to Asahi’s lower back as they spread lube along their cock.

“You ready, Asa?” they ask quietly, their head pressed against his entrance. Daichi uses his grip on Asahi’s hair to pull him off his dick, and Asahi frowns up at him and wipes the back of his mouth.

“I’m ready,” Asahi affirms in a huff.

Suga leans forward and kisses him swiftly. “Just making sure,” they say, and they push themself into him.

Asahi is grateful, almost, for having been forced off Daichi for the moment, because it allows him to cry Suga’s name uninhibited. Daichi’s fingers tighten in his hair, and he uses his other hand to tilt Asahi’s chin to look up at him. Daichi’s lip, swollen and red, is sucked between his teeth, and his eyes are heavy, and he’s looking with Asahi with more love than he can comprehend, and Asahi can’t think of another time when he’s looked this gorgeous.

“Daichi,” Asahi moans, even as Suga pushes further in, and Daichi smiles and smacks his jaw lightly, just hard enough to bring Asahi back to attention.

“You look amazing like this,” Daichi says. “You love it, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Asahi gasps, and Daichi smiles again, slaps him again, and guides him back to his dick. 

Asahi’s mind goes completely blank, then, with Daichi in his mouth and Suga inside him. Suga’s hand finds the flesh of his ass and squeezes, nails burrowing into his skin. Asahi realizes there’s a good chance he’ll come untouched at this point and can’t bring himself to care. Suga seems to sense he's close and smacks his ass; Asahi nearly chokes on Daichi with his resulting gasp. He swallows around Daichi, feels Suga press into his prostate, and lets himself fall completely to pieces between the two people he loves.

He shakes and moans through his orgasm, Daichi's cock slipping from his mouth as he cries, Suga's movement stilling behind him. The sheets beneath him are a mess and he narrowly avoids collapsing into them. He hoists himself up by Daichi’s hips, trembling hard, and Daichi runs his fingers through Asahi's hair tenderly. 

"Now you're fully wrecked," he says, fondness in his tone, and Asahi smiles wearily at him. "Can you take me again?"

Asahi nods, and Daichi brushes the head of his cock over Asahi's lips. "Can you still take Koushi?" Asahi nods again, too far gone to worry about how eager he must look. Suga moves slowly at first, pushing deep inside of him, and Asahi hisses at the pressure until he gets used to it again. Daichi pushes past his lips and straight to the back of his throat.

"Fuck, you two," Suga moans, beginning to move faster again. "Asahi you look amazing, baby."

"Yes," Daichi agrees. "Fuck, Asahi."

Daichi's close now, too, his hand slipping down to Asahi's jaw to tug him that much closer. Asahi slides his tongue around Daichi's head, flicks it over his frenulum. Suga's chanting their names, and Daichi is past words, only managing broken gasps and moans. Asahi licks up his shaft once more and Daichi comes, Asahi swallowing around him, swallowing him down, and Suga follows just after, their hips losing rhythm and just slamming into Asahi repeatedly as they cry his name. Asahi pulls back and lets Daichi fall from his mouth again, panting hard as Daichi sinks down onto his ass and off his knees.

Suga rubs Asahi's low back. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Fuck, yes," Asahi answers, his voice hoarse. "I'm amazing."

Suga chuckles once and begins pulling out slowly. Asahi sucks in a deep breath as Suga frees themself, and then he scoots over and lays down next to Daichi. Suga collapses nearly on top of him. 

"Ow," Asahi says half-heartedly.

"If you can take both of us at once you can take me laying on you," Suga teases him.

Asahi laughs and shakes his head. Daichi sighs and leans his head against Asahi's shoulder.

"We missed you," Daichi says, and Asahi turns his head toward him.

"I missed you, too." He kisses Daichi's forehead. "Missed you so much."

"Missed you so much," Suga repeats. They lift their head. "You're gross right now, though."

"You're laying on me!" Asahi protests, and Suga smirks and kisses him swiftly.

"I've got you, babe, don't worry." They kiss him again and retreat to the bathroom.

Daichi's breathing is already starting to even out, and even though Asahi's stomach is starting to rumble, he has no intention of moving or of letting Daichi move. He turns and spoons Daichi, holding him close.

Suga returns with the towel and wipes the mess from Asahi’s legs, tender and gentle. Asahi sighs and curls further into Daichi. Suga crowds in behind them and wraps their arms around his waist, their lips pressed between his shoulder blades.

“Daichi,” they whisper.

“Hmmph,” Daichi grumbles.

“Didn’t you go to the store specifically so you could cook tonight?” they question, prodding his side. 

Asahi shakes his head. “Absolutely no one is leaving this bed for the foreseeable future.”

“I like this plan,” Daichi says. “This plan involves me taking a nap.”

Suga sighs and snuggles further into Asahi. “I suppose I can wait. For you."

They kiss his neck, and Asahi sighs and rests between his partners, sated and content.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always to lu becca and sam  
title from hozier "like real people do"  
the working title was "rimming lmaoooooo" just so you know.


End file.
